


Their First Ever Christmas

by belovedplank



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-23
Updated: 2007-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedplank/pseuds/belovedplank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark buys Lex a Christmas present for the first time.<br/>To fulfil promtpts: Xmas socks, and drunk/hyper Lex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their First Ever Christmas

## Their First Ever Christmas

by Beloved

<http://www.fanfiction.net/~Beloved>

* * *

Their First Ever Christmas  
For catclaw & vibrantharmony  
Prompt: Clex - drunk!Lex or sugarhigh!Clark, & Christmas socks! *Based on the fact that canon-wise, Clark and Lex met early Sept (1st day of School). Therefore, by Christmas of season1, they don't know each other tremendously well - concerning pressies.* 

Lex stormed into the Mansion, barely able to restrain himself from slamming the front door behind him. It was Christmas Eve, and like most people, Lex had spent it with his family. However, one could never claim that the Luthors were like most people. There was no Christmas cheer for Lex; instead, he had left the house at 4am for Metropolis, where he went in and out of meetings throughout the day. Although he had been made to run in at his father's bidding, he barely saw him all day - a blessing in disguise usually. The one meeting that had occurred between them had raised his ire, but deep down, Lex was trying to bury the pain that he felt in the fact that his own father couldn't bring it to himself to spend time with him at Christmas. 

Lex felt maudlin enough about having to work all day, so, attempting to push thoughts of his father to the back of his mind, he went straight to his office - and straight for the good scotch. 

The few remaining staff, who had seen his face when he returned, quickly decided to leave him alone until it was necessary to disturb him. Eventually, Enrique was the only member of staff left, and he too was getting ready to depart (as Lex had given all of the staff Christmas day off), so Lex could be avoided no longer. Walking into the room, Enrique found Lex a little under halfway through the bottle, staring morosely into the flickering flames from the fireplace. 

"Sir, before I depart, Cook has left sufficient foods in the kitchen for you to make yourself - including one of her lasagnes that you like. Also, I must inform you that young Master Kent came by earlier; he has left a gift on your desk." 

However far from sober Lex may have now been, he still had the wherewithal and manners to thank Enrique, and return his Christmas greetings, before he departed. 

Once again, Lex was alone. However, his head was no longer filled with maudlin thoughts, but rather, focused entirely upon one thing - Clark. 

Making his way - not too steadily, over to his desk, he picked up the card and gaily wrapped parcel and returned to the sofa. Placing the present reverently on the coffee table in front of him, he firstly turned his attention to the card. 

*Lex,  
Well, I'd wanted to get you something special; I know we haven't been friends all that long, but when you said that our friendship would be the stuff of legends, I believed you. But what do you get the man who has everything? I mean, it's not like I can really afford anything like you're used to anyway. So, I've got you something to keep you warm; I know that you feel the cold easily. Hopefully, it's something you'll like and be able to use; or at least get a laugh out of my attempt! 

I'm sorry I missed you today. I might try and pop round later tonight - Mom wants to make sure that you're not going to be alone over Christmas. 

If I don't see you, I hope you have a great Christmas! 

Your Friend,  
Clark* 

The long rambling babble of a letter that was somehow fitting of Lex's usually more laconic farmboy, simply made him curious. The alcohol managing to dull his usual need for neatness, Lex ripped the bright Christmassy wrapping from the small squishy present, to reveal...socks. But not just any socks. They were bedsocks; the teenagers equivalent of slippers. They were made from the softest, fluffiest and most comfortable fabric Lex had ever touched, and, they were lavender. Lex could not help but smile as he returned to the sofa and his scotch. As he settled back into the cushions with a freshly filled glass, he tightened his hold on the socks as he realised, thanks to Clark, it was his first smile all day. Without even being there, Clark had managed to cheer him up. 

Throwing back the contents of the glass, Lex muttered to himself; "Yeah Lex, smiling at the antics of a 15 year old, that's really something to be proud of." 

* * *

Clark had not been happy having to return home without having seen Lex, and he worked on his parents all day to be allowed to try and see him again later. His persistence worked, and after Evening Mass, Clark quickly sped over to the Mansion. It was approaching 9pm at this point, and one must remember that Lex had been up all day since about 4am, and had returned from Metropolis about 6, drinking ever since without a meal. He had swayed between maudlin and content, sullen and hyperactive; the latter seeming to be the state in which Clark found him. 

Clark arrived to a house empty of everyone but Lex. He was puzzled at first, before remembering that Lex had given all of the staff time off over Christmas. He was therefore surprised to find Christmas music blaring, and even more so at the sight of Lex, in a loose white long-sleeved shirt with the top few buttons undone, and black silk boxers, skidding across the wooden floor of the front hall in his new lavender socks, Risky Business style! 

Watching the usually elegant and composed Lex Luthor flail his hands out to both sides to keep himself balanced, Clark had to swallow back his laughter. 

"Guess you don't think your present totally sucks then?" 

Taking his attention away from his feet, Lex spun around and looked up, smiling hugely at the sight of his best friend. 

Having totally ignored the sensible food once he had drunk enough, the chocolate Lex had found also intensified his current mood by producing a sugar-induced hyperactivity; which Clark was subjected to as Lex skidded over, and wrapped his arms around him. 

"Clark!! It's so great to see you! I do so love these socks you know. They are so soft and comfortable...and purple! That's my favourite colour you know? And you do! And I love that! It was Mom's... And I love that you tried so hard to get me something practical and useful. I am so touched that you put so much thought into the gift. This is the _best_ present I've had since my mother took ill, so thank you so so much! But I would have loved what _ever_ you bought me, because it was from you, and the fact that you put so much thought into my gift just makes me love you more! And I do...I do love you Clark. I-" 

Clark had been enjoying listen to Lex babble; he always loved to listen to Lex talk, but to hear his thoughts so unrestrained was a real treat. But, even though they were words Clark had longed to hear, he felt somewhat guilty. Because Lex would never have revealed these feelings had he been sober, and yet Clark could not be sad that he had done so. So, Clark cut Lex off, with a kiss. 

When they parted, Clark smiled softly as Lex leaned forward in an attempt to capture his lips once again. 

"Lex, you don't like anyone to see you in less than total control, and at the moment, you don't have it. Let's get you to bed, let you sleep this off. And tomorrow, I'll come and pick you up, and you'll spend Christmas with us. No argument." 

"You...You kissed me?" 

"Yes, I kissed you. I know you probably reveal more of yourself to me than you do pretty much anyone else, but I know that if you were yourself, you would never have said what you did. But I cannot help but be glad of that loss of control right now, because if you had not done so, I doubt I would ever have found the nerve to kiss you." 

Lex wrapped his arms around Clark's neck and looked deep into his eyes with a soppy smile. However, before he could respond he slumped against Clark; the alcohol in his system finally taking its toll as the sugar-related hyperness quickly dissipated, leaving a sleepy Lex. With a soft smile at the sight of his bald best friend practically asleep, Clark thought nothing of swinging Lex into his arms and carrying him to his room. 

Clark was tempted to get into bed and fall asleep with a sweet, soppy, cuddly (if not slightly drunken) Lex, but managed to restrain himself; dreading the reaction from his parents if he did not return home. With a kiss to Lex's forehead, Clark whispered, "Merry Christmas Lex. I'll see you in the morning." 

As he reached the door of Lex's bedroom, Clark could not stop himself from one last glimpse of Lex, completely calm, comfortable and unreserved. 

"I love you Lex," managed to escape from his lips, in little more than a whisper. 

However, as Clark went to close the door behind himself, he heard Lex mumble in reply; "Love you too Clark." 

With a beaming smile Clark knew would not fade before he returned home (if ever again), he started to run. Although Clark knew that it wasn't quite Christmas yet, he was happy knowing that he had the thing he had wanted most; Lex's love. Even if he had found out in an unconventional way, it was still the best Christmas present he could have received. And in a funny way, he felt that he had the socks to thank! 


End file.
